Shatter
by Beth Ashkevron
Summary: If you were interested in "Shattered Porcelain", please read this, It's anotherversion of the same story- I want people's opinion on which one I should use!!


Angel  
  
I sat up as straight as I could, considering the uncomfortable chair in Didi Une's office in which I was sitting. How often I had frequented this same office over the past three years. And now this was my chance. A DOHL had been ordered, and the Didi thought that I might be ready for placement. ANYTHING would be better than training. And I mean ANYTHING.  
  
"Hello," Didi Une began, "You know why you are here, so I won't tell you again. However, I would like to say that you will do just fine. Your manners have certainly improved since you've been here, though you had better not act quite so uncaring once you are alone with your new Master."  
  
My face showed no expression, though the dread I felt within was chilling. I stared straight ahead and tried to emulate the porcelain doll I was supposed to look like. I noticed Une smile out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"I never did find out what your name was in the time Before, Angel. What was it?" She asked me.  
  
"Relena Marquise." I replied in a quiet monotone. I hadn't heard that name in almost three years. It sounded like the music, which has been forbidden us DHOLs. I barely noticed the Didi's horror when she recognized my last name.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lieutenant Yuy  
  
* I do not have time for this nonsence. * I thought angrily just after the officer announced that my father wished to speak with me.  
  
"Heero!" My father's sharp voice broke through my angry thoughts.  
  
* I have an army to run! I have no time to chat with a senile old fool! * was what I wanted to say, but I settled for a safer, "Hn."  
  
"You remember I mentioned getting a DHOL for you?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, here she is." He said, pushing a young woman into my office, "She is called Angel."  
  
My eyes widened slightly, * Angel is right! * The girl had golden hair, curled into tight wringletts and curled around her face all the way to her waist. Her clear, feelingless eyes were a dark violet. She was dressed in a very old-fashioned Victorian-style gown. It was pale lavender with white skirting around its edges.  
  
"So." My father demanded, "What do you think of her?"  
  
"I have no use for a doll, Father." I replied, "But seeing as she's already here, Officer Maxwell, please take the young lady to one of the guest rooms and make sure she has everything she needs. You are dismissed."  
  
Maxwell stepped out frm behind me, a big grin on his childish face.  
  
"Sure, Pal!!" He began, then froze as he saw the girl. His mouth dropped, and his eyes got a bug-like quality to them. * Oh no.. * I groaned. He began to drool slightly as he gasped,  
  
"She's HOT!!!"  
  
I sighed with relief as the girl gave no indication that she had heard him. I could see a slight sneer begin, then quickly fade before it could be properly noticed, though her eyes became a stormy dark purplish black. I smirked to myself.  
  
"Officer," I began, "Pull yourself together, or I'll send your partner instead."  
  
"Oh, jeez!! I'm fine, Sir, really!!" He yelped, "I'm goin' now, I'm goin'!! C'mon Doll!!" He scrambled towards the door, almost leaving the girl behind in his haste. He grabbed the girl's arm, saluted me, and pulled the girl out the door.  
  
"Officer Marvel." I said quietly to Maxwell's partner, "Follow them, and make sure he doesn't terrorize the DHOL."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Officer Maxwell  
  
I pulled the girl along the hall and into the guestroom right next to the Leutenant's suite. I grinned, maybe this girl would be enough to get through to him. I let go of her arm once inside the room and droppe her suitcase to the floor.  
  
She straightened her dress, but didn't move from the spot where I'd let go of her.  
  
"Well, I guess you'd better stay around here until he leutenant calls for you. Other'n that I guess you can do whatever you want. Is there anything you need?"  
  
The girl nodded, "Two clean rags, one sponge, a vacuum cleaner, window cleaner, and a bucket. That would be all, thank you." All the time she spoke, her facial expression did not change. Nor did the tone or her voice, she looked like a porcelain doll- as if she would shatter were you to drop her, and as if she were not really alive.  
  
* It's like she's got no personality, no soul!! She's almost too perfect. Almost revolting, really. * I thought as I trudged to fetch the things on her list.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
